UKES IN CHARGE
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Stupid test...stupid Hayner and his stupid video-games...stupid nature...stupid sexy Axel with that irresistible damn hot deodorant. AkuRoku. M for obvious reasons...


**Disclaimer:**** Ki-chan does not own, nor ever will, the Kingdom Hearts boys. The only thing that's her's is the sexy idea of two guys sucking each other off x3**

Warnings: Oral sex!

A/n: This story is kind of a PWP, but it's hawt.

**-::::-**

Roxas's legs swung back and forth on his bed. The blond was lying on his stomach, long, lean legs up in the air, criss-crossed. His blue eyes were staring at a large English book; his eyebrows narrowed some in concentration. At least he was _trying_ to concentrate over the extremely loud noises of Hayner playing a videogame on their huge flat screen TV.

Roxas groaned softly, looking up at his fellow blond roommate, arms moving wildly while the noises of lasers shooting on the screen echoed around the room.

"Hayner!" called Roxas. Hayner ignored him simply, pressing on the buttons of the controller. "Hayner!" Still, the blond didn't answer. "HAYNER!"

"WHAT?!" Hayner yelled back.

"CAN YOU _PLEASE_ TURN THAT DOWN?!"

"NO!"

Roxas's mouth dropped angrily.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PASS THIS ENGLISH TEST?! OVER THE LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS NOISE OF LIGHT-SABER WARS?!"

"LIGHT-SABER WARS IS THE BEST GAME EVER! YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR THIS GAME! HAHAHAHA! LEVEL 17, ROXAS! I'M ON A ROLL!"

Roxas stared blankly forward, slapped his book shut and swung his legs over his navy blue bed. Proceeding then, Roxas grabbed his backpack hanging on a stand next to the door and left the room.

The all boys school of Paopu Academy was right near the beach, a very great campus, actually, for boys ages through 14-17. No girls whatsoever, that was the best part. Except for a few girls as the teachers. But, meh, their were older...

Roxas had a serious test due tomorrow morning and he really needed it done by tonight, and it was nearing 5:30. He had gotten through half the test in his room when Hayner came jogging in, panting excitedly while holding a plastic bag in his hand. He had just gotten the new Light-Saber Wars video-game. Basically where you upgrade your light-sabers until their as powerful as the baddest boss in the game and you defeat him in the end. Woah. Sounds exciting...

So Roxas thought about heading somewhere nice and peaceful to finish his test. Maybe outside under the trees by the picnic tables? Yeah, that sounded comfortable. The birds were tweeting softly and the gentle breeze was relaxing...

Finding a nice spot overlooking the ocean, Roxas sat down and placed his books on the wooden table with a smile.

"Okay..." started Roxas, removing a pen from his bag and beginning to write. As he was writing, he felt the sense somebody was watching him. Nah. Probably just a bird or something.

"Hey, hey, Roxas..." came a familiar, cocky voice. Roxas glanced up from his paper and saw the redhead, Axel, local athletic champion and popular 3rd year, this redhead had been after Roxas since the blond boy had joined the school.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said back, looking back at his letters. "Sorry, can't talk right now. Paper to finish." Axel stuck out his bottom lip, sitting down across from Roxas, placing his chin in both palms as he just sat there staring at the blond.

"That's all right. I can just stare at ya then..."

Roxas slowly looked up at Axel with a slightly disgusted expression, shook his head and looked back down at his writings. As he wrote more and more words, he felt extremely anxious with the older redhead just sitting there watching him.

The blond gave a odd blush.

"Y-Ya know, Axel, I can't just sit here writing with you watching me, like that..."

"I know," Axel cooed. "I just do it so you'll look at me." Roxas groaned.

"Well, stop it! You're getting on my nerves..."

"You seem tense, Roxy," Axel spoke. "You need to let go of some of that..._tension..._" Axel slowly moved around to sit next to Roxas, hip pressing against the blond's. Roxas gave a noticeable blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Axel?"

Axel then placed his palms against Roxas's shoulders, skilled fingers working the tensed muscles there.

"I-I dunno if this is such a...ahh...good..ah...idea..." Roxas sighed, relaxing at Axel's massaging, enjoying every minute.

"Does this feel good, Roxy?" asked Axel.

"Very." replied Roxas.

"Are ya turned on yet?"

"What?!" gasped Roxas, leaping up from his seat. "Uh, no!" Roxas grabbed his things and walked in the opposite direction. Axel, a bit miffed, cocked his mouth, wondering what would crack that little blond boy in wanting him...

Roxas found a new relaxing place. Under a tree on the soft grass. The wind was getting on his nerves some, blowing the pages of his books aside so he'd have to turn them back real quickly.

He was more than half way done now! Yessss.

Roxas smiled at his great determination to finish this paper, and he was almost finished. That's when a smell entered his nostrils and the blond blinked.

_Ooooh_...what was that lovely odor?

Roxas looked away from his books and papers and sniffed some more, standing up and leaving his stuff behind, letting the scent take him somewhere. It smelled so sweet, so...so..._sexy._ Before he knew it, the smell attracted him to a certain spot, and he wrapped his arms around the place where the smell was coming from. He nuzzled this soft thing and sighed.

"I love you, too, Roxy..." came Axel's voice. Roxas opened his eyes and jumped back. There stood Axel, smirking wildly at Roxas with quite a suggestive smile. "Do I smell nice?"

"I-It was you!?" gasped the blond, wishing it hadn't been.

"Yes, it was. I guess my deodorant can't even resist...little boys..."

"Oh, shut up..." grumbled the blond, turning around and crossing his arms. Axel approached him from behind, wrapping his long arms around Roxas and leaning against him, torso pressed against Roxas's back.

Axel licked Roxas's ear. The blond let out a shy whimper, red tainting his cheeks once more.

"I know you like it, Roxas..." crooned Axel. "Do you like it?"

Roxas didn't respond as Axel's skilled hands stroked his sides seductively. Roxas shut his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Axel smirked slyly and continued his sweet stroking, until they migrated to Roxas's rear and gave his little behind and squeeze.

Roxas gasped, a muffled squeak cutting him off, when he turned his head, and Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's, and the blond sighed as Axel's delicious scent filled his nostrils once more. He couldn't help but kiss back, fingers lacing in the thick, redness of Axel's hair. Then their kissing began to get faster and more noisy, tongues colliding in each other's mouths, the slick muscles going all around their lips and teeth clashing, quiet coos and croons making their ways out of the two boy's throats.

Suddenly, Roxas pulled away.

"Not here," he murmured softly. "You're room..." Axel nodded delightedly, grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him off to the 3rd year dormitories...

They reached Axel's room, numbered 813, and Axel swung the door open, pulling Roxas inside.

Immediately, Roxas unbuttoned his shirt uniform, showing a delectable, soft chest which Axel smiled at. Roxas backed Axel until he was against his bed then were he pushed him back and Roxas crawled on top.

"You_ must_ want it, Roxy, for you wanna be on top..." Axel said suggestively, while Roxas threw off the rest of his shirt. Axel's hands quickly went to the soft skin of Roxas's chest and stomach, fingers tracing over the softness and dipping down around to his waist where he held him there.

Roxas grabbed Axel's collar, yanking him up for another kiss, tongues entering in each other's mouth again, Axel moaning gently against Roxas's mouth, the blond already unbuttoning Axel's shirt. The redhead pulled away, allowing Roxas to unbutton his shirt better, which the blond did without a difficult problem.

Once Axel's sky blue shirt had been unbuttoned, Roxas discarded it by tossing it elsewhere, running his own hands across Axel's torso and stomach, leaning down, lips meeting with the creamy flesh and kissing it gently. Axel released a soft moan as Roxas's lips met with the pink flesh of Axel's nipples, licking them sweetly and then biting them, erupting a moan from Axel's mouth.

"N-No more," Axel said raspily, grabbing Roxas's waist and turning him around so that Roxas was on the bottom. "I _have_ to be on top..." Axel's hands slowly made their way down to Roxas's pants, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down.

"I don't think sooo..." Roxas said in a sing-song voice, placing his hands over Axel's. "Ukes are in charge _now_..." Roxas quickly moved back on top, buttoning his pants and pulling his zipper back up.

"Aw, no fair!" cried Axel.

"You'll get it soon, Axel..." Roxas said breathily, unbuttoning Axel's pants and pulling down his zipper. Yanking down the redhead's trousers, Roxas was met with very tight, black briefs; the huge bulge there looked like it needed attention desperately. Roxas smirked at Axel and the redhead blushed nervously.

Roxas pulled down Axel's briefs, the redhead gasping as it met the cool air in his room. Roxas sighed, slowly moving down to lick up the underside of Axel's erection, the redhead shutting his eyes and leaning back. Roxas then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it gently before moving down more. Roxas swallowed, moving further and further down until his lips met the base of Axel's member.

Roxas looked up at Axel, seeing the redhead's expression, cheeks so red, temples damp and eyes shut tightly as he let out a long moan, Roxas's moans vibrating around the redhead's arousal. Axel gasped at the feeling around the most sensitive part of his body and he felt Roxas's teeth scrap just slightly against the skin, Axel almost screaming some.

The blond tasted some of the pre-cum that escaped from Axel's erection, Roxas swallowing it happily. Axel's breathing got much faster and his knees quivered.

"R-Roxas!" he gasped loudly. "That feels g-good..." Then, without a warning, which Roxas wanted, Axel came and the blond caught all of Axel's fluids in his mouth, falling back with most of the whiteness on his cheeks. Roxas, though, gratefully swallowed all the liquid down his throat. Axel sighed, chest heaving up and down.

"Sorry..." he said with a slight chuckle.

"It's okay," Roxas responded, less breathy that Axel. "You taste real good..." Axel smirked.

"Wanna do anymore?" he asked with a sly smile. Roxas smiled himself and threw his legs over the bed, grabbing his shirt to put it over his head, but Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and threw him back against the mattress.

"Ow! What the hell, Axel?"

"No way am I letting you leave here horny..." Axel panted. "I'm so getting a taste of you, too, if you got a taste of me." Roxas quickly blushed red, and Axel grabbed Roxas's pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down quickly.

There on Roxas was a pair of, what almost made Axel get another erection, reddish pink boy shorts.

"Oh, damn, Roxy..." Axel purred. "I almost don't wanna take these off you, what're you wearing, baby?" Roxas chuckled and blushed.

"Just get on with it..."

Axel's fingers grabbed the elastic of Roxas's underwear and yanked them down Roxas's legs. Axel licked his lips, looking up at Roxas with a brow raised.

"This should feel good, Roxy..." Axel smirked. It was his turn. Axel moved down and kissed the head of Roxas's member, the blond already turned red and getting nervous. Axel slid his tongue around the boy's erection, moaning softly then his mouth around the head.

Moving slowly and teasingly up, Axel stopped mid-way to look back up at Roxas's face, the boy's eyes sparkling with some slight wetness and his cheeks so ruby, it made Axel go further. Axel then finally reached the base and began moaning himself, his palms moving over Roxas's soft belly gently.

Roxas gasped softly and threw his head back, blond locks sticking to the side of his head and he began shaking slightly. Axel continued his moaning, tasting the sweetness of Roxas's pre-cum and shutting his eyes at the deliciousness of it...

"Ah!" gasped Roxas. "Axel! I-I'm gonna...gonna come!" Axel moaned louder, wanting to taste that sweet liquid himself, Roxas's pants getting louder and louder before...Bam. Roxas came and Axel tasted all of the orgasm at once, swallowing it all and moving away.

"That was so yummy, Roxy," crooned the redhead. "_You're_ so yummy, Roxas..." Roxas blushed some more.

"You know, Axel..." started Roxas.

"Yeah?" the redhead responded, moving up towards Roxas.

"I st-still have that paper to write..." Axel frowned and rolled his emerald eyes.

"You can finish it later..." he said, pulling Roxas into his arms. Roxas quickly got the smell of that deodorant Axel was wearing and he nuzzled Axel again, wrapping his own arms around Axel's waist and cuddling him lovingly.

"I should use this stuff more often..." chuckled Axel.

"Mmmm...where did you get it from, Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Saix Sensei."

Roxas's eyes widened and wondered... Did he get the deodorant after having sex with Saix?

Oh. God...


End file.
